Luck of the Irish
by decaf-latte
Summary: Hehe. RHr. I couldn't help it. REVIEW! Tell me if i should continue.


**Luck Of The Irish**

**A/N: I love St. Patty's Day, don't you? All us Irish people showing our pride..hehe. Sort of like an overpublicised Oktoberfest, which is cool too. . Woohoo for Irish Pride! And I felt like writing a cute R/Hr ficcy/one shot thing, as they're my favorite Canon OTP. XD.**

Hermione sighed contentedly. She had finished her homework, and today was the last day of classes before the Easter Holiday.It was a normal evening in the common room, if a bit rowdier, as everyone was celebrating the end of classes for a week.

Seamus Finnegan was trying to get people to wear green the next day, and threatening to pinch anyone who didn't. Hermione subconconciously rolled her eyes as she heard him telling Neville that it would 'protect against forgetfulness.'

"Y'know, if you keep doing that your eyes are going to get stuck that way." A familiar but loved (perhaps a bit _too_ loved on Hermione's part..) voice remarked.

"I think I'll take the risk, Ron."

"See! You're doing it again!" he turned to Harry.

"Shes _always_ rolling her eyes at something." Harry frowned as though he were contemplating this. Then his expression cleared, and he nodded.

"Yeah...you're right!"

At that moment, Seamus joined their little group, sparing Hermione from any more discussion about her habits regarding her eyes. However, as the threesome had already been squished, just barely managing to fit in one plushy armchair, four was a bit..insane. Noticing this, Seamus summoned two more chairs, which he and Harry occupied, which left Ron and Hermione to share the third. Neither seemed to notice. Seamus had all of Hogwarts running bets on when the two would get together. Even a couple Slytherins were betting. Seamus figured it was good for house unity.

"So..." he said, drawing it out. "You three gonna celebrate St. Patty's day?"

"Sure, sure" Ron yawned, stretching. Hermione, meawhile, was waging an internal battle.

_Ahhhh hes sitting an inch away from me! This is bad...very very bad. Oh. My. Merlin. His arm is around me! No! bad thoughts! Just move! Don't think about it! Oh, like that's possible._ She rolled her eyes. Ron saw.

"Aha! That's your bad habit!" He exclaimed.

"Uh huh..."

"And biting the nail on your little finger on your right hand, AND talking to yourself." Hermione goggled, but Seamus silenced her with a look, then smiled knowingly at Harry, who in turn gave Hermione a smug little grin that decidedly bothered her.

"What!" She glared at her green eyed best friend. He just smiled back.

"Nothing." Hermione noted that he still had the smug look on his face of someone who knew something you didn't. Just then, Ginny walked into the common room, followed closely by Susan Bones and Cho Chang. As soon as they entered, Lavendar and Parvati jumped to their feet and started towards them, giggling about some mad thing Dean had done. Ginny made her way towards Hermione, Seamus, Ron and Harry, and sat down on Harry's lap. Hermione immediately glared at her.

"Gin!" Ginny looked puzzled.

"He a _guy_." Harry looked amused.

"Yeah, actually, I am." Ginny jumped up, looking scandalised.

"He _is_" At this, the two of them ran towards their dorms, followed closely by Cho, Susan, Parvati and Lavendar. By now, the boys had realised what day it was. Girls Night day. Their worst nightmares.

"D'you have the earplugs mate?" Dean nodded at Neville.

"Yup. Well, somewhere...I can't quite remember what I did with them." Seamus grinned.

"Actually, I found them after you bought them. They're in my dresser."

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Neville had noticed they were missing.

"Getting food, most likely." At that moment Harry reentered the common room.

"Actually, Ron is." He held up two cases of Butterbeer.

"I made a trip to Hogsmeade." There were a few appreciative laughs as they trooped up to the 7th year boys dormitory.

**Meanwhile...In the girls dorms..**

"Whats taking Hermione so long?" Ginny's stomach rumbled.

"She probably ran into her Lepideran." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Her what?" Cho looked slightly disturbed.

"It's a little creature that comes out around St. Patricks Day and tricks you into addmitting your love for someone."

"Uh...Luna? Isn't that VALENTINES day!" Lavendar asked

"Where do you think the Romans got the idea for Cupid!" Ginny smiled somewhat maniacally. "So lets give it some help..." Cho smirked. "I think I see where you're going with this." Approximately .368 seconds later, 3 figures crept down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

**In the Boys Dorms...**

"Whats taking Ron so bloody _long?_" Seamus groaned.

"Hes down in the kitchens. With Hermione." Harry explained. By now, everyone was used to Harry and Ginny's telepathic connection. "Hm.." Dean mused. "Think the girls' ll need help getting, uh, food?"

**In the Kitchens...**

"Ouch!"

"Hermione!"

"Ron!"

"Lumos!"

"And then there was light..." Hermione said dryly. Ron laughed.

"Nicking food for Girls Night?"

"Of course."

"So why are you talking to me..." Hermione grinned.

"No idea. What brings you down here?"

"Girl's Night Antidote. Basically Guys Night." Ron explained. Hermione laughed.

"Aha, so _that's_ what you boys do."

"mmhmm..." All of a sudden, there was a clicking sound. Hermione froze mid-reach to get the tin of fudge down from the shelf above the titanic-sized pantry. Absently, Ron reached up and grabbed it for her. Hermione was at the door, examining the lock. She jiggled the handle. The door creaked, but remained shut. She reached for her wand. "Alohomora!" She pressed her ear to the door. Giggling and shushing and shuffling could be heard from the other side. Rolling her eyes, and ignoring Ron's "See!", she grinned and muttered a spell. Words formed, following the trail her wand made as she drew patterns through the air.

**A/N:**

**REVIEW! Love y'alls.**

**Love & Chocolate,**

**Emilia**


End file.
